I Told You So
by DarkElements10
Summary: Cody reminds Zack of something he told him years ago and is glad to know he was proven right.


**I Told You So**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary** \- Cody reminds Zack of something he told him years ago and is glad to know he was proven right.

* * *

It wasn't the scenario Cody had ever expected himself or his brother to be in. Standing in a high-rise apartment with soft jazz music playing, everyone dressed to the nines, and holding glasses of champagne and other pieces of alcohol as they milled around the room, their chatter almost drowned out by the music.

It wasn't them. They weren't the dress-up type to have those kinds of swanky parties. No, that's what the Tipton hotel was like and the Tipton became their playground. Since their years of living in the Tipton had passed, he and Zack often joked about how it was great they got out of there so soon, off the SS Tipton just as quickly, or else they'd become as spoiled as London. No, the hotel and the boat were their playgrounds, it wasn't their way of life.

That was all before they ended up in New York, the one place that seemed to be too high class and posh for the likes of them. But they fell into the lifestyle very quickly, used to their lives before moving into the Tipton hotel and after. While studying at NYU they made a lot of friends and found other interests they hadn't thought would work out well. And it was there they both started to thrive in their academic interests.

But that's not what the party's for, Cody reminded himself as he pushed his way through the crowd toward the back of the room. He had spotted his brother breaking off from the party to look out the window that gave him the beautiful sight of the New York skyline and knew he what he was thinking. Call it the 'twin telepathy' that seemed to come and go at the worst of times, but Cody knew exactly how he was feeling.

"Weird, right?" He asked, coming up to Zack's side. He gestured towards the nicer clothes the two were wearing—leather shoes, dress socks, black slacks, and dress shirts. "Being all dressed up in a nice room and _not_ trashing it?"

Zack grinned back, gently spinning the glass of champagne in his hand, watching the golden colored drink swish back and forth. "I was thinking of starting, but I don't think these guys would be as forgiving as Mr. Moseby."

"Considering we don't live here?" Cody reminded him. "Yeah, I think you're right." He gestured around the party. "Can you believe something like this was thrown for you?" He didn't mean it in a mean way, but in a way, that was a pleasant surprise to the both of them. He was proud of his brother and he rightfully deserved it.

"Yeah, normally I'm being kicked out of these things," Zack said. He let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I only just started a construction company—"

"—And have mentored high school seniors into going into the trades," Cody reminded him. "You deserved the award, Zack. Your volunteer work is really impressive, and the trades is actually a good alternative to college considering the financial boon that—" Cody broke off and glanced at the glass they stood beside, noticing Zack repeatedly opening and closing his hand. "You do know I can see your reflection, right?"

"Then I don't have to hide doing this," Zack said, fully turning to Cody as he continued to open and close his hand.

Cody smirked, but didn't take offense to the jab. Besides, it was Zack's night and he didn't want to ruin it. He took a sip of his own champagne and looked around the party once more. Zack was right, that was the kind of party they only dreamed about being at…and probably _would_ have gotten kicked out of. And to know it was for his brother? That was a juxtaposition he never thought he'd see.

Suddenly, something struck him, and Cody laughed to himself. Zack looked at him curiously and Cody calmed down enough to say, "I told you so."

"Huh?" Zack grunted the word, lifting an eyebrow.

Cody couldn't help the smile that broke across his face. It was a peculiar smile that Zack had seen many times before, but couldn't quite place where he'd seen it before. Still, he was curious to know what Cody was referring to.

"Remember?" Cody prompted. "Club Twin?"

Now Zack smiled. What a venture that had been. Who would've thought Mr. Moseby would've let them create a club for tweens and teens in the lounge of the Tipton Hotel? _Especially_ after Mr. Moseby didn't even like having the two of _them_ there. How many times had they heard his low growl of warning when they got too close to him? How many times had he screamed in fear whenever one of the two of them came into view when he was having a good day? Of course, after a while, they did it on purpose to see his reaction, but a room _filled_ with teenagers?

No. That was something that'd only happen in their wildest dreams. But he went for it and it had been…moderately successful. Cody had some good ideas in terms of saving money, but Zack's ideas to spend money to make it had been the winner. Either way, the club had gone bust after a few wrong turns. Zack didn't speak about it much after the club shut down, already moving onto his next money-making scheme, but Cody didn't forget the lessons it taught him.

And he never forgot what he'd said to Zack that day, even though Zack clearly had.

 _Zack sighed, brushing his hair from his face as he turned to face his brother. It was coming, and he knew it. Cody saying, 'I told you so' and going on to explain how he'd make the next theme night even better. It made Zack shudder, to imagine what the next theme night would be. Something about the love of math and science. Oh God, he could see it now. A bunch of pasty-faced geeks bobbing back and forth as if they were dancing and no girls. At least…none of the better-looking girls._

 _Nevertheless, Zack couldn't help his voice being tiny as he asked his brother, "So, you don't blame me?" in reference to the failure of their 60s night._

 _"Oh, I blame you," Cody said quickly. Of course, he had to get that jab in, Zack would've done the same. "But I admire your chutzpah." Zack stared at him in confusion. There were many times he begged his brother to speak English and he was sure that wasn't it. "Barbara taught me that word," Cody explained in reference to the girl that kissed him that night. "It means shameless audacity, imprudence, drive, guts, nerve—"_

 _"I get it," Zack broke in. His eyes shifted back and forth, he lifted a finger to scratch the back of his neck and asked just as quietly, "So, you don't think I'm a total loser?"_

 _"Total?" Cody's eyebrows rose. "No." Zack made a face and Cody continued sincerely with, "In fact, one day, I think you'll hit a winner and stay with it all the way to the top."_

And Cody was glad to know he was proven right. He gently shoved Zack on the shoulder, making him laugh. "I told you so."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** I got inspired to write this one-shot after re-watching the episode Club Twin. I also realized I haven't written a brotherly love fic of Zack and Cody in a while. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
